digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jesmon
Jesmon Jesmon is a Holy Knight Digimon whose name and design are derived from the and the legendary . It exceeded the perfection shining from the crystal in SaviorHuckmon's chest, assumed its ultimate form, and acquired the title of a "Royal Knight", the highest rank of Network Security. It is endowed with the ability to sense the unusual phenomena and signs of chaos that occur all over the Digital World, and is the first of any of the Royal Knights to come running. It is said that rather than acting independently, it makes a coordinated response with nearby Digimon and the Sistermons, and its operation as a team relies on the others, which is rare even for the Royal Knights, because it doesn't have overconfidence in itself.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/jesmon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Jesmon] Jesmon is the thirteenth Digimon considered suitable as a Royal Knight, tempered well by the frequent, rigorous trials of Gankoomon, who noticed the makings of one in the Rookie Digimon "Huckmon" it encountered.[http://p-bandai.jp/b-boys-shop/item-1000089867/ Premium Bandai: Digimon Adventure Digivice Ver.15th] Because its "OS Generics" leaves its physical abilities unbound by the laws of the Digital World, Jesmon can overpower any enemy without taking a single scratch. The DigiCode on its tail-sword reads , the DigiCode on its left arm sword reads , the DigiCode on its right arm sword reads , the DigiCode on its left leg sword reads , and the DigiCode on its right leg sword reads . Attacks * .|轍剣成敗||lit. "Furrow-sword Judgment"}}: Carves the opponent to pieces with the blades on its arms while moving at high speed. *'Schwertgeist' ( ): Uses an omnidirectional counter technique alongside "Atho", "René", and "Por" that meets every enemy attack with their nine blades. *' ': Temporarily rewrites its own data to perform actions that transcend the laws of nature. Atho Atho is a Digimon whose name and design is derived from the fictional . Learning by observing Hinukamuy, Jesmon acquired Atho, René, and Por as part of its ascetic training. They are able to move and act independently under Jesmon's instructions, and boast formidable behavioral abilities such as direct attacks on the enemy, protection of Jesmon, and rescue of other Digimon. The character on its forehead reads "A". Por Por is a Digimon whose name and design is derived from the fictional . Learning by observing Hinukamuy, Jesmon acquired Atho, René, and Por as part of its ascetic training. They are able to move and act independently under Jesmon's instructions, and boast formidable behavioral abilities such as direct attacks on the enemy, protection of Jesmon, and rescue of other Digimon. The character on its forehead reads "P". René René is a Digimon whose name and design is derived from the fictional . Learning by observing Hinukamuy, Jesmon acquired Atho, René, and Por as part of its ascetic training. They are able to move and act independently under Jesmon's instructions, and boast formidable behavioral abilities such as direct attacks on the enemy, protection of Jesmon, and rescue of other Digimon. The character on its forehead reads "R". Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Mega Digimon Category:Holy Knight Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Undubbed